Minnowtail
Minnowtail is a sleek, dark gray she-cat with fluffy fur and amber eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Dawn :She is born to Dawnflower, a RiverClan queen, along with her two siblings, Pebblekit and Tumblekit, although her name is not revealed until ''Twilight. She makes the journey with the four Clans to their new home by the lake. She and her siblings are crossing the Thunderpath and are saved by Squirrelpaw, Crowpaw and Dawnflower. They are than checked over by Leafpaw and are just tired and scared. They are later seen being carried by Dawnflower and two other RiverClan warriors. When the second eagle attacks she and the other Clan kits are herded into a shaded corner until the tribe cats fight it off. She and her siblings and Tallpoppy's kits go share prey and play with the Tribe kits. Twilight :She and her siblings get away from the camp and find a sticky liquid next to a discarded Twoleg object. They play around in the puddle, running through it and leaving pawmarks on the grass. Then Minnowkit dares her brother, Pebblekit, to drink some. They all drink it and think it is yucky. :As a result, the kits become violently ill. When their mother, Dawnflower, washes them, she also ingests some of the liquid and becomes the first fully-grown cat to fall sick as a result. Many other cats catch the sickness and Leafpool has to come help Mothwing heal them. After she tells the story to Leafpool she asks if it is her fault and Leafpool assures her it isn't. Eventually, Minnowkit's brother, Tumblekit, dies from the poisoning, although all the other cats, except for an elder named Ivytail, who dies, recover. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Minnowpaw is revealed to be an apprentice at the first Gathering that Lionpaw and Hollypaw go to. She offers to show Lionpaw and Mousepaw around the island, and Mousepaw almost agrees before Lionpaw rejects her offer, irritably. Mousepaw seems to have a small crush on Minnowpaw. He also mentions that she is a whole moon older than him, even though she has fluffy fur like a kit. She introduces them to two other RiverClan apprentices, Pouncepaw and Pebblepaw. She offers to show them around the island, but Lionpaw refuses, saying Mousepaw promised to introduce him to some other cats. Dark River :While her Clanmates are trying to reconstruct the RiverClan camp, She and Pouncepaw were helping Voletooth shift stones to try to block the stream so it becomes deeper and wider. Minnowpaw warns them of the Twolegs' return. Later, she was one of the cats who Hollypaw meets while in RiverClan and one of the cats on patrol when WindClan find them on their side of the border after they were chased by a horseplace dog. When she sees Hollypaw she is shocked asking why she was there and why she smelled bad. She asks if they should run when the WindClan patrol come but is told that it is no use. She and Pouncepaw move closer together, most likely because they are littermates and seek comfort. Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice : Minnowpaw is now a warrior known as Minnowtail, and has been given an apprentice, Mossypaw. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers :When Ivypaw goes to the Dark Forest she sees Minnowtail and Hollowpaw along with many other warriors. The exact reason she was chosen is unknown, though. Trivia *She has been referred to as a gray-and-white she-cat.Revealed in The Sight, page 134 *She has also been referred to as a black she-kit.Revealed in Twilight, page 172 Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Dawnflower:Revealed in the allegiances of Twilight Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Brothers: :Tumblekit:Revealed in Dawn, page 269 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Pebblefoot: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Warrior Category:Mentors Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors